Flowers For You
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Apa jadinya jika cinta pertama Naruto adalah seorang yang ia yakini sesosok hantu rumah kosong di desa Kakeknya? [NARUSASU] HAPPY NARUSASU DAY! HAPPY READING!


Naruto mengelap eluh yang membasahi dahi seraya mengipas wajahnya dengan topi yang sebelumnya ia kenakan, musim panas kali ini terasa lebih panas dari pada sebelumnya, dan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mengunjungi rumah kakeknya di desa pada bulan ke tiga musim panas.

Musim panas terasa sangat panas sekali saat berada di desa, dan kini ia malah di buat menunggu oleh sang saudara yang sejak kecil memilih untuk tinggal bersama sang kakek dari pada hidup di kota sepertinya.

"Naruto!" ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat saudara yang ia maksud tengah berlari ke arahnya setelah turun dari sepeda kayuhnya, "Maaf lama! Aku harus membantu kakek dulu!" ujarnya setelah sampai di hadapan Naruto.

Sedangkan sang pirang hanya memayunkan bibirnya seraya menenteng tas besarnya, "Kau sangat lamaaaaaa Menma! Aku hampir mati kebosanan tahu!" ujarnya sedikit ketus.

"Yahh membantu kakek lebih utama dari pada menjemputmu Naruto." Menma, saudara kembarnya yang berambut hitam itu berjalan mendahului Naruto dan menaiki sepedanya terlebih dahulu, "Ayo cepat naik, Nenek sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Benarkah? Asyikk! Ayo cepat kayuh sepedamu Menma!"

"Huh, dasar.."

.

.

 **Flowers for you**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Always NaruSasu**

 **Genre : Romance and Drama.**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s), JANGAN JADI HOMO GARA-GARA FANFIC HOMO, dan lain-lain menyusul – Saya memang paling sulit kalau disuruh buat warning –**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

"Kau... Naruto ya?" kedua lelaki berwajah sama itu membalikkan badannya, ada tiga orang pemuda yang baru saja berseru memanggil Naruto.

"Iya?" Naruto pun mengangkat suaranya, ia memandang ketiga orang itu bingung.

Yang di pandang pun juga ikut-ikutan bingung, "Kau lupa sama kami bertiga? Aku Kiba, dan mereka berdua adalah Chouji dan Lee. Tidak bertemu selama setahun membuat kau melupakan kami ya!" ujar Kiba seraya memukul pelan kepala Naruto.

Naruto memasang wajah kaget, "Benar! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan kalian bertiga! Aku minta maaf!" ujarnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sedangkan Menma hanya menghembuskan nafas malas, kakak kembarnya yang hiperaktif bertemu dengan ketiga orang tak kalah hiperaktifnya, mending ia pergi saja.

"Naruto, aku mau pulang. Kau berbincanglah dengan mereka berti-" ucapannya terhenti saat Lee tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahunya keras-keras.

"Jangan kabur dulu Menma-kun! Kami ingin bermain bersamamu dan Naruto-kun!" ujarnya dengan semangat membara.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bermain apa?"

Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya seraya berbisik, "Uji nyali tentunya."

Mendadak wajah sang pirang memucat, "U-uji nyali? Kenapa kita harus bermain permainan itu?"

"Di pinggir desa ada sebuah rumah besar yang sudah lama tidak di huni oleh siapapun, kata orang-orang sering sekali terlihat penampakan di rumah tersebut, maka dari itu kami bertiga penasaran untuk membuktikan ucapan orang-orang. Kebetulan sekali kami melihat kalian berdua, jadi kalian berdua harus ikut ya!" jelas Kiba.

Menma memandang Naruto yang kini sok-sok an memasang wajah penasaran, padahal ia tahu jika kini kakak kembarnya itu tengah ketakutan. Kan Naruto memang sangat takut sekali dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Menma santai, mata birunya memandang Naruto, sedikit mengejek, "Bagaimana denganmu Naruto? Kau kan takut dengan hantu, lebih baik kau tidak ikut kami uji nyali."

"Apa? Kata siapa aku takut sama hantu?" sentak Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia memandang Menma tajam, mengisyaratkan agar tidak membuka rahasianya di hadapan teman-temannya di desa ini.

"Bagus kalau begitu! Nanti jam 8 malam aku tunggu di depan rumah kosongnya langsung ya, kau tahu tempatnya kan Menma?"

"Yaa aku tahu."

"Oke! Sampai jumpa nanti malam!" seru Kiba dan mereka bertiga pun berlari berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam hingga ketiga sejoli itu benar-benar pergi dari pandangan mereka.

"Kenapa kau harus mengompor-komporiku Menma!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba, wajahnya berubah kesal saat melihat raut mengejek masih tampak jelas di wajah Menma.

"Kenapa kau harus terpancing juga, baka aniki." Balas Menma datar seraya melangkahkan kakinya. "Ya siapkan mentalmu saja, rumah berhantu benar-benar sangat menakutkan asal kau tahu."

Wajah Naruto memucat kembali, "Awas kau adik brengsek!"

*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Dan di sinilah Naruto bersama keempat orang lainnya, tepat di depan gerbang sebuah rumah besar bergaya abad pertengahan yang sangat gelap gulita.

"Kita akan berjalan satu-satu, kita harus mengitari rumah tersebut dari lantai pertama hingga lantai atas dan kembali keluar. Urutan pemain akan di tentukan dengan stik bambu yang sudah aku beri nomer." Ujar Kiba seraya menyodorkan 5 stik bambu yang bagian angkanya telah tertutupi dengan genggaman tangannya.

Mereka berlima pun bersama-sama mengambil stik bambu tersebut dan langsung melihat nomernya.

"Aku nomer satu." Ujar Chouji, masih sibuk memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Aku nomer dua!" ujar Kiba.

"Aku ketiga!" seru Lee dengan semangat membara.

"Aku nomer empat, hmm.." ujar Menma seraya melirik Naruto.

"Aku..." padahal ia lebih memilih menjadi yang pertama, "Nomer lima." Karena semakin terakhir bagiannya, maka bagian uji nyalinya juga semakin malam pula.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu Naruto, mungkin sekitar jam 11 kau baru masuk ke dalam." Ejek Menma pelan, senang sekali mengerjai Naruto yang memang sangat takut dengan hal yang berbau mistis seperti ini, apalagi rumah besar yang memiliki halaman luas itu tampak lebih mengerikan dari pada cerita yang ia dengar.

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai memasuki rumah kosong tersebut, Chouji yang biasanya selalu memakan keripik kentang di setiap perjalanan memutuskan untuk meniadakan kegiatannya, sepertinya rumah kosong ini terlalu menakutkan hingga saat keluar, lelaki berbadan besar ini lari dan langsung saja pulang ke rumahnya.

Saat memasuki halamannya saja, hawa dingin yang menusuk sudah sanggup membuat bulu kudukmu merinding, Menma yang lebih pemberani dari Naruto itu saja keluar dengan wajah pucat, di ikuti kikikan Kiba dan Lee yang sudah menyelesaikan uji nyali sebelumnya. Hah, wajah mereka juga sama-sama pucatnya.

"Aku melihat sesuatu dari balik tirai berwarna putih!"

"Aku juga mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan lirih, rumah ini benar-benar mengerikan!" ujar Kiba dan Lee secara bersamaan, tapi jika tidak melihat sendiri, rasa penasaran mereka juga akan semakin tinggi.

"Sudahlah, lain kali kita nggak usah uji nyali-uji nyali seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kita mengganggu 'sesuatu' yang menghuni rumah ini?" ujar Menma seraya melirik sadis Naruto yang kini telah berkeringat dingin, "Ah, mungkin Naruto-nii bisa melunakkan mereka, kau kan sangat pemberani~"

"Oke Naruto.." Kiba pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu menepuk pundak Naruto keras-keras, "Ini adalah giliranmu untuk masuk, semoga berhasil!" ujarnya seraya menyerahkan satu senter kepada Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, dengan langkah tegap ia pun mulai memasuki wilayah pekarangan rumah, terus berjalan seraya mengucapkan berbagai doa agar Tuhan menyelamatkan dirinya dari berbagai gangguan di rumah angker ini.

Ia pun membuka pintu rumah tersebut lalu menutupnya perlahan, gelap gulita dan ia pun akan menjerit sebelum menyadari jika kini ia membawa sebuah senter, ia pun menyalakannya dengan panik dan mulai menelusuri rumah ini dengan perlahan.

Perabotannya terlihat kuno, Naruto seakan-akan berada di dalam suasana abad ke 20, namun perabotan itu masih terlihat rapi dan terawat, yah walaupun terlihat sedikit kotor dan berdebu.

Ia menghindari diri untuk memasuki kamar mandi, karena sumber dari segala sumber keangkeran di rumah berhantu adalah kamar mandi, suara cicitan tikus dan juga kecoa yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas membuatnya semakin merinding. Entah kenapa ia mendengar suara detikan jam yang terdengar sangat jelas.

Seluruh lantai satu rumah ini sudah ia lihat, ia sendiri menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan saat melihat bayangan sesuatu atau benda-benda yang bergerak sendiri, itu memang hanya khayalannya sendiri, tetapi tetap saja menakutkan.

Ia pun mulai menaiki tangga yang lumayan licin tersebut dan saat ia sampai ke lantai atas, terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup membuatnya berjengit pelan, rasa-rasanya ia ingin segera keluar dari rumah angker ini jika tidak ingat ejekan Menma yang kembali membuat jiwanya membara.

"Siapapun kau, aku tidak berniat mengganggu... Tenang... Aku akan segera pergi kok..." Naruto pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan membuka pintu satu persatu, suara telapak kaki membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Ia pun membuka sebuah pintu yang berukiran berbeda dari pintu yang lain dan melihat sebuah kasur berukuran cukup besar dengan selimut yang membentang, ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah lalu memilih untuk segera pergi dari sini, lagi pula ia sudah terlalu di dalam rumah ini.

Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang telah berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi jalannya untuk keluar. Apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain berteriak dan menerobos sesuatu berwajah dingin itu untuk segera berlari keluar dari rumah angker ini.

Teriakan Naruto terdengar dari luar. Menma, Lee, dan Kiba memandang Naruto yang tengah berlari terpontang panting dengan heran.

"Ada seseorang! Di dalam rumah ini ada hantunya! Ayo kita segera pulang!" teriak Naruto seraya menarik tangan Menma.

"Hei... Hei... Tenang, aku tahu kau-"

"Aku tidak berbohong Menma! Ada seseorang di belakangku! Memandangku dingin seakan-akan ingin-"

Blammm!

Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat suasana mendadak menghening, wajah keempat remaja ini sama-sama pucatnya saat melihat pintu depan yang memang masih terbuka, tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"Oke teman, mungkin kita harus segera pulang dan berdoa sebanyak-banyaknya." Ujar Menma memecah keheningan.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Sudah tiga hari ini Naruto merasa di hantui oleh sepasang mata yang tengah memandangnya dingin, sebagai efek dari uji nyali yang ia lakukan kemarin. Hanya untuk tidur siang saja, mimpi mengerikan itu selalu muncul. Berkali-kali ia menyalahkan Menma atas mimpi buruk yang ia lalui, coba saja lelaki itu tidak mengomporinya seperti kemarin!

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kalau nggak berani yang nggak usah sok-sok berani dong." Bela Menma seraya menggeplak kepala Naruto.

"Pokoknya itu semua tetap salahmu! Sialan kau ini! Hari pertama di desa kau sudah membuatku traumaa!"

"Salah sendiri gampang banget dikomporin!"

"Jadi kau memang sengaja ya?!"

Kedua lelaki berwajah serupa – namun tak sama – itu pun mulai berkelahi dengan memukul bantal ke badan masing-masing dari mereka. Tidak hanya itu saja, buku-buku milik Menma – Mereka bertengkarnya di kamar Menma – dan barang-barang lainnya pun ikut menjadi sasaran mereka.

"Pokoknya kau harus tanggungjawab! Sana cepat minta maaf sama yang 'punya' rumah!"

"Kan kamu yang ditampakin sama 'dia'! Ya kaulah yang nemuin sana!"

"Dasar adik kampret!"

"Kalian berdua berisik!" suara teriakan nenek mereka menggelegar keseluruh penjuru ruangan, "Cepat kemari dan bantu Kakekmu yang sedang menanam sayuran!"

Kedua remaja ini pun segera melepas 'pelukan' dan berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri sumber suara. Terlihat nenek mereka yang sudah berumur 60 Tahun namun masih memiliki wajah bak gadis berumur 20 Tahun – Terkadang Naruto bingung sendiri bagaimana nenek tuanya mendapatkan wajah seperti itu – memandang mereka kesal.

"Kalau nggak ketemu saja teleponan sampai 4 jam! Sekali bertemu langsung bertengkar kayak kucing dam tikus! Sana cepat bantu kakekmu!"

Menma yang sudah terbiasa berkebun pun melakukannya dengan santai sedangkan Naruto melakukannya dengan ogah-ogahan, apalagi melakukannya sambil mendengar ceramahan sang Kakek betapa seksinya gadis-gadis di desa ini dan ingin Menma atau pun Naruto menggaet salah satu dari mereka.

"Oh ya Naruto, lulus nanti kamu mau lanjutin dimana? Kalau Menma katanya mau nerusin di Universitas di desa ini, haduh kembaranmu itu terlalu betah di desa ini, entah aku harus senang atau prihatin." Ujar Jiraiya seraya melirik Menma yang hanya melengos dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Naruto pun memasang wajah berfikir, "Entah, aku masih belum memikirkannya. Mungkin Universitas yang tidak terlalu WOW juga karena aku tidak terlalu pintar."

"Kau harus segera memikirkannya bodoh! Aku beritahu rahasia kepadamu, jika kau masuk ke Universitas yang jelek, Minato berkata kepadaku jika dia akan membawa Menma ke kota dan ganti dirimu yang berada di desa!"

"APAHHH?" Tentu saja Naruto merasa sangat syok, jadi ceritanya ayahnya sudah tobat ngurusin dirinya yang bebal ini gitu? Terus, memangnya Menma mau sekolah di kota lagi? Orang dianya sendiri yang mau tinggal di desa kok.

"Semoga beruntung Nii-san..."

...dan apa-apaan seringai kejam di wajah saudara kembarnya itu hah?

"Sialan kau Menmaa!"

Tiada hari tanpa bertengkar, hanya karena masalah sepele pula, seperti Naruto yang menginjak buku kesayangan Menma atau Menma sendiri yang lupa menaruh ponsel yang ia pinjam dari Naruto. Rasa-rasanya mereka juga tidak bosan mendapat ceramah dari Nenek mereka yang memang cepat emosian.

"Uwahhh! Nggak ada!"

"Awas saja kalau kau lupa baka aniki! Kau sudah berjanji akan membawa film yang ingin aku tonton!"

Naruto kini tengah dibuat pusing dengan hilangnya Flashdisk yang berisikan film-film yang ingin ia berikan kepada Menma, entah kenapa juga mereka berdua baru ingat di hari ke-6 Naruto berlibur. Saat ia ingin mengambil FD tersebut dari dalam tasnya, ia sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan benda kecil tersebut.

"Aku yakin sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tas Menma! Sabar dikit kenapa!" sentak Naruto ganti, ia pun mulai mengingat-ingat dimana terakhir kalinya ia menyimpan Flashdisk tersebut.

"Coba cari di dalam tasmu!"

"Sudah!"

"Saku celana!"

"Sudah!"

"Umm... Kau memakai baju atau kemeja bersaku nggak? Coba cari di sana!"

Naruto pun mengikuti 'saran' Menma dan mengambil kaos yang ia pakai kemarin, saat merogoh saku di kaos yang ia pakai, mendadak gerakannya terhenti.

Oh... Tidak...

"Ada apa? Sudah ketemu belum?" tanya Menma lagi seraya menghampiri Naruto yang mendadak terdiam.

"Oi Naruto, hentikan tampang bodohmu itu." Ujar Menma lagi seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Menma..."

"Hm?"

Naruto tiba-tiba saja memandang Menma bak anak terlantar yang kelaparan, "Tahun depan aku janji bakalan kasih kamu filmnya deh... Lupakan yang sekarang aja ya..."

"Jadi kau benar-benar lupa membawanya?!" tanya Menma kesal, ia pun merutuki kebodohan sang kakak yang kini menjalar kepada kepikunannya.

"Aku membawanya kok!" bela Naruto cepat, "Aku benar-benar yakin membawanya! Aku juga baru ingat jika Flashdisknya aku taruh di dalam saku kemeja yang aku kenakan kemarin saat aku kemari dan juga saat kau memaksaku memasuki rumah hantu itu!"

"Terus? Dimana Flashdisk-" ucapan Menma terhenti saat ia mulai mengerti maksud pandangan memelas yang kembali Naruto layangkan kepadanya, ia pun memandang horor Naruto, "Jangan bilang kalau Flashdiskmu jatuh di rumah kosong itu?"

Sayangnya harapan sangat jauh terbalik dengan kenyataan.

" _Apapun yang terjadi cepat cari Flashdiskmu! Kalau tidak aku akan mengatakan kepada Nenek jika kau menyimpan gambar porno di ponselmu!"_

Ancaman itu sanggup membuat Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah rumah kosong yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia gunakan untuk uji nyali, pada malam hari pula. Ia mengutuk semua orang yang membuatnya berada di situasi seperti ini.

Pertama adalah Kiba yang mengajaknya uji nyali.

Kedua, Menma yang mengomporinya seperti itu.

Ketiga, Kakeknya yang masih saja menyuruh dirinya untuk membantu menanam berbagai macam bunga di kebun. Btw, dia juga baru tahu kakeknya memelihara banyak bunga, tempatnya sedikit jauh dari rumah. Karena itulah ia tidak bisa menghampiri rumah kosong pada pagi sampai siang hari.

Keempat sekaligus final bossnya adalah sang Nenek, wanita awet muda itu melarangnya keluyuran pada sore hari dan lagi-lagi menyuruhnya untuk mencuci sayuran yang akan Nenek masak. Ia yakin sekali mendengar kikikan dari Menma yang merasa 'Merdeka'

Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa melakukannya pada malam hari. Sendirian. Tanpa ada yang menemani. Nggak usah tanya Menma. Dia memang adik paling brengsek di dunia.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa doa, ia pun mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah yang gelap gulita tersebut dan berjalan dengan cepat. Senter telah menyala di tangannya dan ia berharap segera menemukan Flashdisk yang ia jatuhkan.

Tidak melihat Flashdisk tersebut jatuh di pekarangan rumah, ia pun memasuki rumah tersebut dan lagi-lagi kegelapan lah yang menyambutnya. Untung saja senter di tangannya telah menyala, jadi ia tidak perlu terpekik seperti dulu.

Senternya pun ia arahkan kepada lantai, sesekali ia juga arahkan ke depan, jalan yang ia lalui juga sama persis seperti yang ia lalui kemarin. Rasanya keringat telah benar-benar membasahi bajunya, ia benar-benar ketakutan hingga ingin menangis saat ini juga.

Sampailah ia pada lantai dua rumah ini, ia benar-benar bersyukur sosok yang kemarin mempergokinya itu tidak datang dan menampakkan diri. Senter pun ia arahkan kepada sebuah ruangan yang terakhir kali ia singgahi dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat sesosok berbaju putih dengan rambut berantakan tengah memandangnya dengan sorot dingin.

Tanpa berfikir panjang ia pun membalikkan badan dan berlari kencang. Tanpa ia duga lagi kaki kanannya menyandung kaki kirinya, membuatnya terjatuh dengan dahi yang lebih dahulu teratuk kerasnya lantai.

Ia pun mengerang seraya memegang dahinya yang memerah, ah berdarah. Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk kembali berlari sedangkan sosok bermata tajam itu tengah mendekatinya.

'Aku akan mati... Aku akan mati... Aku akan mati...' batinnya ketakutan, ia pun menutup kedua matanya dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan sosok tersebut kepadanya.

"Ini.."

'Eh?' ia pun membuka kedua matanya dan melihat sosok tersebut tengah mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan kepadanya.

"Gunakan ini untuk mengusap darah dikeningmu." Ujar sosok itu seraya meletakkan sapu tangan miliknya di atas kepala Naruto.

Naruto sendiri segera mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dan akan mengusapkan benda tersebut didahinya sebelum lagi-lagi ia melihat sosok itu kembali, "Kau tidak ingin menyakitiku?"

Sosok itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Lakukan dengan cepat! Kau pikir aku tidak marah melihat banyak orang asing yang memasuki rumah orang tanpa permisi!"

Mendengar hal itu Naruto segera mengusap darah didahinya seraya memandang sosok tersebut takut-takut, "Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu.. Aku.. Aku hanya mencari bendaku yang hi-"

Sosok itu pun melemparkan benda kecil ke arah dirinya, yang baru saja ia kenali sebagai sebuah Flashdisk yang tengah ia cari, "K-Kau..."

"Benda kecil itu kan yang kau cari? Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar menyakitimu!"

Naruto pun lekas menyimpan Flashdisk miliknya dan bergegas keluar dari rumah ini, ia sempatkan juga untuk memandang sosok yang kini telah melengos kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Ternyata masih ada hantu yang baik hati ya – gumamnya dalam hati.

'Kebaikan hati' sang hantu membuat Naruto yang sebelumnya berfikir betapa mengerikannya sosok di rumah kosong itu menjadi pikiran yang lebih positif. Hanya dengan mengingat sorot tajamnya saja sudah membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Keesokan harinya, pada malam hari pula, ia kembali mendatangi rumah tersebut, namun kali ini ia tidak lagi menyelonong masuk ke dalam. Ia sendiri masih trauma mengelilingi rumah gelap itu sendirian, jadi ia hanya duduk di pinggir sebuah jendela seraya memikirkan banyak hal untuk memancing hantu itu keluar.

"Kenapa kau di sini hah? Benar-benar ingin aku kutuk?!" sebuah suara pelan saja sanggup membuatnya terkejut dan lantas menoleh, ia melihat sosok 'hantu' tersebut menjulang dari balik jendela, tangannya dalam posisi ingin menutup tirai dan pandangannya pun sama tajamnya seperti kemarin.

"Loh?" kini ganti Naruto pun yang kebingungan, "Bukannya tempatmu menampakkan diri itu di lantai kedua ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada di sini?" tanyanya bak orang bodoh.

"Apa salahnya berkeliaran di rumah sendiri bodoh, ini memang kamar tidurku, lantai dua, tempat yang hampir kau masuki itu sebuah perpustakaan." Sosok itu juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menjelaskan hal ini kepada Naruto.

"Ohhh... Apa aku mengganggumu lagi? Aku kan cuma duduk-duduk di luar rumahmu~ Ah aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Kau benar-benar menggangguku dan aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi sekarang cepat pergi dari sini."

"Yah... Tapi.."

"Aku benar-benar akan menyeretmu masuk dan mencincangmu dan merebusmu sebagai sup!"

Naruto – yang dengan bodohnya – terkena ancaman itu dengan cepat pergi dari rumah tersebut dan melambaikan tangannya, "Besok aku akan kemari lagi tuan hantu!"

Keesokan harinya.

Keesokan harinya lagi.

Lagi dan lagi...

Setiap malam, Naruto selalu menyelinap keluar untuk menemui sosok hantu di rumah kosong tersebut. Mengetuk jendela kamarnya berkali-kali hingga hantu tersebut menampakkan diri.

"Apa penyebab kematianmu?"

"Rahasia."

"Kau terlihat seumuran denganku, apa kau korban kecelakaan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Dimana kau dimakamkan? Aku akan berdoa di makammu."

Sosok berwajah pucat itu masih kusyuk membaca buku yang ia bawa ke kamarnya, namun kini pandangan matanya mulai menyendu, "Mereka sudah mempersiapkannya." Ujarnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujar sosok itu lagi.

"Kau ini..." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku kan hanya ingin tahu~"

Sudah 3 minggu Naruto berada di desa ini dan sudah selama itu pula ia berinteraksi dengan sosok hantu berwajah judes yang sok rahasiaan ini, menurut buku yang ia baca, biasanya hantu-hantu masih bergentayangan di dunia karena ada suatu masalah yang belum ia selesaikan sebelum kematiannya. Naruto kan hanya ingin membantu sosok itu kembali ke alamnya.

Walaupun entah mengapa, setiap mengingat hal itu, dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Kau suka dengan bunga ya?" tanya Naruto pada pertemuan yang berbeda. Sosok itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Memang sih... Dari depan rumahmu ini terlihat mengerikan dengan banyaknya ilalang yang tumbuh. Tetapi saat aku berjalan-jalan ke halaman belakang, aku melihat banyak sekali bunga yang bermekaran. Apa kau yang merawatnya saat kau masih hidup?" tanya Naruto. Melihat sosok hantu yang masih mengabaikannya, terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk menyentuh sosok tersebut.

'Pasti bakalan tembus lah...' batinnya seraya berusaha mendekati sosok yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela.

Tinggal sedikit lagi...

"Jangan menyentuhku!" sosok itu lekas menghindari tangan Naruto dan mulai mundur teratur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung, gelagat hantu itu seperti ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak saja, "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apakah kau tembus atau ti-"

"Uhukk!"

Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat sosok hantu itu jatuh meringkuk seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sosok itu masih saja terbatuk hingga membuat Naruto tak tega melihatnya.

..Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Jangan mendekat!" sosok berambut hitam itu memandangnya lemah dari balik poni yang menghalangi wajahnya, "Ini sudah larut malam, kau harus segera pulang."

"Kau kenapa?" ia tidak lagi merasa takut dengan gertakan sosok yang kini mencoba untuk mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur miliknya. Sosok yang dulu terlihat menyeramkan itu kini terlihat sangat ringkih.

"Pergilah..." pinta sosok itu lagi, wajahnya mengernyit kesakitan, suaranya juga terdengar sangat lirih. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa makhluk seperti 'Hantu' bisa menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu.

Wajah pucat, badan kurus, dan sosok lemah sang penunggu rumah kosong itu selalu membayangi ingatan Naruto. Tiada hari tanpa memikirkan sosok berambut hitam itu, ah hingga di hari terakhirnya ia berada di desa ini, ia masih belum mengetahui nama dari sosok hantu tersebut.

Sering kali ia bertanya kepada dia, namun hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Sosok hantu itu terlalu merahasiakan identitasnya.

"Apakah ini adalah rumahmu? Apa kau tinggal di rumah ini sendiri?" tanya Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Sepertinya begitu... Kadang-kadang rumahmu ini bersih, kadang-kadang juga terlihat agak kotor. Memangnya hantu juga bisa menata rumahnya sendiri ya? Coba saja seluruh hantu di dunia ini seperti dirimu."

"Kau tidak akan menemukan genre horor jika itu terjadi." Balas sosok itu malas.

"Lebih baik begitu, memangnya apa untungnya sih menakuti seseorang tanpa alasan yang jelas? Jika suatu saat nanti aku mati dan bergentayangan, lebih baik aku diam dan meratapi diri sendiri kenapa Tuhan masih belum mau menerima rohku." Ujar Naruto lagi seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sisi jendela yang tertutup, mata birunya melirik sosok berambut hitam dengan masih menggunakan baju tidur berwarna putih, "Jika aku tidak boleh masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan menyentuhmu, maukah kau kemari?" pintanya.

"Ada apa?" sosok itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto.

"Berikan telapak tanganmu kepadaku." Pinta Naruto lagi seraya menegakkan tubuhnya, ia bisa melihat raut tidak setuju yang sosok itu layangkan kepadanya, "Aku hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu, aku janji tidak akan menyentuhmu." Paksanya halus.

Sosok itu masih memandangnya tak yakin, Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa sosok ini sangat takut sekali disentuh. Apa jangan-jangan ia seperti karakter 'Gin' pada anime pendek _To the Forest of Firefly Lights_ , yang jika di sentuh oleh manusia maka dirinya akan menghilang?

Naruto pun dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah plastik berisi biji-bijian yang telah ia campur aduk lalu memberikan plastik berukuran sedang itu kepada sang hantu, "Itu adalah biji-biji bunga hasil budidaya yang dilakukan oleh kakekku. Aku meminta langsung kepadanya."

Sosok itu menerima plastik berisi biji-bijian bunga lalu memandang Naruto heran, "Kenapa kau memberiku biji-bijian ini?"

"Karena memberikan satu buket bunga saja tidak cukup bagiku." Jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Ia teringat perkataan sang kakek saat ia meminta saran kepadanya, hadiah apa yang harus ia berikan kepada seseorang yang spesial bagi hidupnya. Bukannya memberikan saran yang bijak, kakek berambut putih – dari kecil rambutnya memang sudah putih – itu malah bernostalgia tentang masa mudanya,

" _Apakah kau tahu? Hadiah pertama yang aku berikan kepada nenekmu adalah dua biji bunga aster. Nenekmu pun sebelumnya tidak mengerti apa maksudku memberikan hadiah biji itu sebagai hadiah pada kencan pertama kami. Setelah aku membantunya menanam dan merawat tumbuhan yang mulai tumbuh itu, ia pun mulai menyadarinya."_

"Kau benar-benar ingin mendoakanku dan memberiku karangan bunga?" tanya sosok itu lagi.

"Tidak... Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dimana makammu dan kenapa kau bisa meninggal di usia yang muda, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan kata perpisahan saja.." ujar Naruto , pandangannya pun kembali serius, "Besok aku harus segera kembali ke kota dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku harus kembali ke sini karena aku akan menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah yang berkesan."

Sosok itu terdiam. Ia menggenggam plastik di tangan kanannya erat-erat, seakan takut jika plastik berisi biji-bijian itu akan menghilang dari genggamannya, "Lalu... Apa hubungannya dengan biji-bijian ini?"

"Tentu saja ada..." angin pun berhembus dengan cepat, rambut Naruto yang semula telah berantakan pun semakin berantakan, "Karena satu biji bisa menghasilkan lebih banyak bunga, bukankah sudah kubilang, beberapa bunga saja masih belum cukup untukku? Dari pada memberimu banyak bunga hasil curianku dari kebun kakek, lebih baik aku memberimu biji-bijian ini." ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu... Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan hantu sepertimu, semoga kau bisa menenangkan dirimu dan kembali kesisinya dengan bahagia. Jangan pernah menyerah dengan apapun yang terjadi kepada dirimu, jika memang kau memiliki masalah dengan orang lain, biarkan aku membantumu di hari terakhirku ini."

Naruto membalikkan badannya, hari semakin larut dan ia harus bergegas pulang sebelum ketiga orang di rumah itu menyadari ketidakhadirannya. Sedangkan sosok yang berdiri di pinggir jendela itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun semua itu hanya tertahan di tenggorokannya, dan ia hanya bisa menunduk seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Daisuki... Sasuke..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

Pertemuan selama satu bulan ini telah mengubah kehidupan Naruto.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya.

Kepada sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan berwajah pucat nan dingin.

Sosok pemuda yang ia yakini adalah sesosok hantu yang menunggu rumah kosong tempatnya beruji nyali bersama teman-temannya.

Hingga 4 tahun berselang dan ia berhasil menyabet gelar sarjana, Naruto masih belum menapakkan kakinya pada desa asal Kakek dan Neneknya. Ia terlalu sibuk hingga tak sempat berkunjung kembali, di tambah lagi Menma yang ganti menuju ke kota saat musim panas tiba.

 _Saat ini, ia telah kembali berdiri di atas tanah desa yang berjarak 400 km dari kota. Dengan menenteng sebuah koper yang kini ia duduki, kembali menunggu jemputan dari sang saudara kembar._

 _Kini Menma tidak lagi menjemputnya dengan sepeda kayuh, namun telah berubah menjadi sebuah sepeda motor yang baru saja dia beli dari gaji pertamnya sebagai pegawai observasi di sebuah industri di desanya._

" _Untung saja kau membeli sepeda motor ini, aku tidak perlu menunggu lama deh." Ujarnya seraya tertawa kecil, sedangkan menma hanya mendengus bangga dan segera menjalankan sepeda motornya dalam kecepatan yang rendah._

" _Bagaimana Nenek dan Kakek? Sehat?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan._

" _Nenek masih sehat seperti biasanya, hanya saja Kakek sering sakit dan hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Faktor usia, tetapi dia masih semangat dalam mengelola kebunnya." Jawab Menma singkat._

 _Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lalu... Bagaimana dengan rumah kosong itu? Bagaimana keadaan rumah itu saat ini?" tanyanya penasaran._

 _Raut wajah Menma mendadak berubah, sayangnya Naruto tidak melihatnya, namun dari suaranya saja Naruto menebak sesuatu yang tidak beres tentang rumah kosong tersebut._

" _Rumah itu tidak eksis sebagai sebuah rumah hantu, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan seperti apa rumah itu saat ini."_

 _Naruto mengertukan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"_

Gerbang yang dulu selalu tertutup itu di biarkan terbuka dengan lebar, pemandangan yang pertama kali Naruto lihat sesudahnya adalah sebuah hamparan bunga yang tumbuh di pinggir sebuah jalan kecil yang terbentuk mengikuti tempat tumbuh sang bunga.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan berjalan dengan perlahan melihat berbagai macam bunga yang dahulu adalah sebuah tanah kering dengan ilalang yang tumbuh tak terkendali. Serangga-serangga seperti kupu-kupu dan lebah pun berdatangan dan menghiasi bunga-bunga yang mereka tempati.

Tempat yang dahulu terlihat suram walaupun pada siang hari sekalipun, berubah bak sebuah taman surga dengan beragam jenis bunga dan tumbuhan.

"Yo."

Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang lelaki berkemeja putih dan bercelana hitam panjang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang tak bisa Naruto artikan maksudnya. Lelaki itu pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Naruto seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar-benar memberiku hadiah yang terlalu banyak bodoh."

Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya, ia pun memandang sosok di hadapannya ini terkejut, "Rumah ini-lalu kau... Kenapa bibit bunga yang aku beri bisa menghasilkan bunga yang – terlalu – banyak ini?"

"Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh pastnya akan menghasilkan biji-bijian kembali dan aku pun kembali menanamnya selama 4 Tahun ini, tanpa sadar sudah sebanyak ini, jika hari libur rumahku ini mendadak menjadi sebuah wisata." Jawab sosok itu seraya memutar bola matanya malas, mata hitamnya memandang Naruto yang masih melongo melihatnya.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, sosok itu lekas mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto, "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu, kau akan mengerti jika kau menyentuhku saat ini." ujarnya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto tak yakin, dari pada sosok di hadapannya ini menghilang karena sentuhannya, lebih baik ia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Sosok berambut hitam itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak bisa menahan kerinduannya selama 4 tahun ini, Naruto lekas memeluk sosok berambut hitam ini erat, tidak terjadi apa-apa, sosok di pelukannya ini juga tidak kunjung hilang, mengetahui hal ini ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu sih... Aku sangat ingin memelukmu tahu..." ujar Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukannya, namun kedua tangannya masih menggenggam bahu sosok yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menyentuhku, bukan memelukku!" ujar sosok itu gugup, lelaki berambut hitam itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membuang sesuatu yang berkeliaran dengan seenaknya di kepalanya.

"Sama saja kan..." ujar Naruto seraya terkikik, namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya pun mendadak menghoror, "Sebentar... Saat memelukmu tadi... Aku merasakan sesuatu...

...Aku merasakan detak jantungmu."

Lelaki berambut hitam ini menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa dan lebih memilih untuk membalikkan badannya sejenak, setelah bisa menguasai dirinya ia pun kembali membalikkan badannya dan memandang Naruto lekat-lekat, "Memangnya salah ya seorang manusia memiliki detak jantung di dadanya?"

"Hah?! Ja-jadi maksudmu..."

"Aku seorang manusia sejak dulu, aku belum mati bodoh!" sela sosok itu seraya menjitak dahi Naruto keras. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengaduh kesakitan seraya mengusap dahinya yang memerah.

"Kau sendiri juga begitu, kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari dulu sih!" Naruto kan jadi malu sendiri, menganggap sosok yang selalu ia temui dulu adalah hantu yang gentayangan. Salahkan tubuh ringkih dan wajah pucatnya juga!

"Karena menyenangkan juga mengerjai bocah yang senang sekali memasuki rumah orang lain tanpa permisi dan seenaknya sendiri menganggap rumah ini berhantu." Jawab sosok itu lagi, wajahnya sudah kembali datar seperti biasanya.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya seraya tertawa kecil, menertawai kebodohannya yang kelewatan tinggi, "Kau ini... Aku kan sudah meminta maaf dan kau memanggilku 'Bocah?' aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu!"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Jalan ke 22 Tahun, kau pasti masih 18 Tahun ka-"

"Sayang sekali beberapa bulan yang lalu umurku 25 Tahun." Ujar sosok itu seraya berjalan melewati Naruto, berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"A-Apa?! Jangan-jangan kau vampir yaa?!"

"Aku manusia bodoh!"

Naruto pun mencekal tangan sosok itu dan membalikkan badannya paksa, jarak antara mereka yang sedikit membuat Naruto hampir saja mencium bibir merah muda itu jika saja lelaki itu tidak segera menghentikan gerakannya.

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan dengan intensif, kerinduan yang teramat sangat terlihat dari sorort mata mereka berdua. Tak lama mereka berdua pun tertawa keras, menertawakan diri mereka sendiri dan juga seseorang di depan mereka.

"Ayo masuk, aku akan menyuguhimu secangkir teh. " Ajak sosok itu seraya berjalan mendahului Naruto. Lelaki berambut pirang ini tersenyum cerah lalu berlari.

"Arigatou ne... Sasuke..." ujar Naruto saat langkahnya berhasil menyamai sosok berambut hitam itu.

Sesosok yang di panggil 'Sasuke' itu lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak meletakkan kartu identitasnya pada sembarang tempat lagi.

" _Rumah itu tidak eksis sebagai sebuah rumah hantu, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan seperti apa rumah itu saat ini."_

 _Naruto mengertukan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"_

" _Kau akan tahu jika melihatnya sendiri. Ah, aku juga baru tahu siapa orang yang kau cintai hingga membuatmu menyelinap keluar rumah setiap malam."_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

SELESAI

HAPPY NARUSASU DAY MINNA!


End file.
